Gakuen Alice: In the Darkness
by RWhitethorn
Summary: Mikan is a cheerful and naive girl but when her second Alice was found out she told to join the Dangerous Ability Class. She agreed but in exchange for the freedom of others. Natsume is happy for he finally got his freedom but everything comes at a price but this time it is not him who is paying it but the love of his life... ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE!
1. Chapter 1 Her Decision

**Chapter 1: Her Decision**

Mikan teleported back to the academy injured severely, slowly healing. She pulled herself towards where she was meant to meet Persona. She continued till she saw him and collapsed, he ran forward and held her up, "What happened?" he asked face full of worry. He wasn't wearing his mask today so his emotions can be shown clearly. Mikan's mask slipped off her face and she said, "Nothing, I was injured. I will be fine by morning, its just slowly healing. Can you bring me back to my room? I need rest to heal"

He nodded and carried her back to her room discreetly without any students noticing. He placed his thumbes on the fingerprint scanner and the door to my suite opened. When she placed him on the bed he said, "You really don't have to do it. It can be left to the other students"

"I'm fine, I have to do it. They have suffered a lot, they deservers to be in the light. I have the power and I should use it" Mikan said smiling at him

"I'll tell Narumi you are not feeling well so you can miss a day of class tomorrow, a day more should be fine." Persona said

"I'm fine, Rei-nii. All I need is rest. I'll be healed by tomorrow" she said

"If you say so" he said, "I'll leave you to rest, but if you are not healed by tomorrow just stay in your rooms. I'll notify Narumi"

"Thank you, Rei-nii" she said, "Good night" I added sleepily

She could hear his reply before fading out into the darkness.

Mikan woke up to my alarm ringing. She set my alarm two hours early so that she could prepare before class. Mikan got off bed tired and painful everywhere. She stared at the black rose mask on the vanity reminding her of what needs to be done. She headed to the bathroom for a warm, relaxing shower. Once she was done she changed into her uniform and stood in front of the mirror trying to find ways to hide her cuts and bruises, she was not fully healed and she could feel the pain but she would make sure she is her usual self. Once she made sure none can be seen, she made sure her smile would be like usual. Everyone would be worried about her since she had missed a week of class. Once she made sure everything was perfect she headed down and straight to class.

When she opened the door she greeted everyone with her usual cheerfulness. Mikan ran up to hug Hotaru but was hit with her Baka gun. "I just wanted to hug you Hotaru" Mikan said and she replied, "Being hugged by a dummy makes me dumb too."

"What a meanie you are" Mikan said joking

She headed to her seat and found Natsume sleeping with a manga on his face and her little brother, Youichi seating on his lap. Their relationship is kept a secret to everyone but it is known to everyone that Youichi sees her as a sister not knowing she is his true sister. "Morning, Natsume" Mikan called as she sat down

"How noisy you are" he said from below the manga

Youichi reached for Mikan and said, "Mikan oneechan" he said

"Youichi, how was your sleep?" she asked

"I'm fine" Mikan said and reached to carried him, "Come here"

She carried him, she could fill the pain by her ribs and winced. "Are you ok?" Youichi asked worried and Natsume immediately sat up and looked at her. Mikan replied, "I'm fine, just not feeling well. Maybe I should have rested for another day." She said smiling, she could feel people's eyes on her worried. She looked up and told everyone, "I'm fine, just tired" she said with her usual big smile

Just then the door opened and Narumi sensei came in, in his usual weird clothing. Everyone went back to their seat and Narumi stood in front of the class and said, "Free time today" and left.

Everyone stood up and did what they usually did. Mikan look down to Youichi and asked, "What do you want to do?"

He got off and started pulling me. Mikan followed him asking, "Where are we going?"

He pulled her into the Special Stars dorms and to my room. He was short so he had to use the fingerprint scanner that was by the plant outside Mikan's room and pulled her into my room. "You should rest" he said, "You are sick"

"Fine" she said giving up for she was really tired and she was not fully healed

Mikan walked towards her bed and lay down tired. Once she landed in bed she has lost consciousness.

Mikan woke up to the sound of someone crying. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and found it dark, the sun has set. Mikan reached towards her bedside table and reached for the remote that controls the light and curtains of the room and turned on the light. Once the light came on, she found Youichi in front of her vanity holding something crying. She got off bed and ran immediately to check on him. "What happened?" she asked looking at him worried

Youichi looked up and she could see what he was holding, it was her mission mask. "Why?" he asked, "Why?"

"Because I have the power" she replied, stroking his cheeks. "Because if I do it, no one else has too."

She hugged him and let him cry till he fell asleep then carried him to bed and placed him in bed to rest. Mikan picked up the remote from the table and turned of the lights. She patted him and said, "I'm sorry"

Mikan lay down next to him and fell asleep forgetting the darkness that is around her.


	2. Chapter 2 Safety

**Chapter 2: Safety**

I ran up towards Jaeha and he saw me with a worried look on my face and met me halfway. I thas been the saem routine after each round if war was over. "I'm fine" he said turning around so I can inspect him and I sighed with relief, "Kija and Shin-ah is also fine but Hak seems.."

Before he could finish I rushed off and went to find Hak. Zeno stayed behind and was talking with Jaeha. I ran to the part of camp where the injured were treated and found Yoon bandaging Hak around the waist. I ran up towards him and when he saw me he waved, "Princess" he said, "Why are you running in a hurry?"

I ran up and asked him, "What happened, how is the injury, how are you feeling?"

"Slow down" Hak said, "I'm fine, its just a slash"

"Its not just a slash, you need stitches and it would be best if you will not be on battlefield for a week" Yoon said

Hak said nothing but just staring at Yona as she was about to cry, "I'm fine" he said, "Anyway your shots are getting better, aim to kill"

She rubbed off the tears of her face and faced him with a hint of laughter. It has always been rare for Hak to comliement her. "Are you really ok?" I asked

"Yes" he said as Yoon continued on, "As long as you stay out of the battlefield for a week"

His statement was ignored by Hak. Yoon stood up and said, "I have to see to the others" before leaving.

"You will be staying away from the battlefield" I said

"I am needed there" he said

"Kija, Jaeha, Shin-ah and the others can handle a week without you on the battlefield" I said, "Stay back"

"As you wish but if I'm needed…" he said but before he could finish I said, "When the time comes than we will talk about it but for now head back to the tent. I have to see Soo-woon, the generals and Princess Tao on how the war is going"

She was about to walk off when Hak followed her, "You should rest" I said but he followed me stubbornly. I gave up and walked towards the meeting tent.

When I walked in everyone one was already there including, Kija, Shin-ah, Jaeha and Zeno. They were standing at a corner quiet but all were aware of their presences. I walked towards the meeting table, greeted them before I sat down on the chair next to Princess Tao.

I sat there hearing their discussion quietly. I turned and could see the distress on Hak's face so I turned to Jaeha and called for him softly. He came up with questioning looks. I signalled him to come closer than whispered into his ears, "Make sure Hak has some rest now." I said, "Kija and Shin-ah is here so I would be fine"

He nodded and I turned back to the meeting.

 **A New Year's Gift to readers of Akatsuki no Yona: The Destines Leader. I may have a writers block and have late updates so i hope you can bear with me. I'm sorry once again and wish you all A Very Happy New Year. Wish you al the best for 2017 a new year for new hope just as a new dawn is coming...**


	3. Chapter 3 Natsume's Birthday

**Chapter 3: Natsume's Birthday**

It's Natsume's birthday today, she was still worrying for a gift. She got off bed and got changed. Youichi is still asleep. Once she was ready she left to help with the preparation for the party, leaving Youichi to sleep for a little longer. When she arrived Sumire was already in there arranging the room. "Morning" she greeted, "Need help?"

"Yes" she said and Mikan went to help arranging things around. After a few minutes people started piling in arranging form the food to decorations to presents. "Mikan" iinchou called and she turned to him, "Yes?" she asked

"Can you call Natsume later?" he asked, "Sure" she replied

By 4 o'clock everything was prepared. She was about to go and look for Natsume when her phone started ringing. She took out her phone and found it was Persona. She answered the found and Persona said, "You have a mission"

"I'll be there in a minute" Mikan replied and ended the call

"Youichi" she called and Youichi came running to her

"Mikan nee-chan?" he said

"Can you go and call Natsume? He should be by the Sakura tree. I have to go" she said

"A mission?" he asked worriedly

"I'll be fine. Go and find him" she said, "I'll be back before you go to bed, ok?"

"Ok" he replied "Stay safe"

Youichi left still worried. Mikan got out off the class and teleported to her room. She changed into a black tank top and black tights, tying her hair into a ponytail and strapped her sword by her waist. Before she left she copied her healing alice, life prolongation alice and my nullification alice and put it on a necklace. She also wrote a note to Natsume.

 _Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't go to the party, I had something important to attend to. Anyway this is the Life Prolongnation Alice Stone, Healing Alice Stone and my Nullification Alice Atone. I hope it will help you. And my name is M.I.K.A.N. not polka dots._

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Mikan_

She teleported into his room and place it on his bed before teleporting to the forest to meet Persona. When she arrived Persona was already there. "Sorry I'm late" she said

"It's ok" he replied and took out a map and started explaining the mission to her

 _Natsume P.O.V_

 _I was sitting under the Sakura tree when Youichi came over. "Onii-chan" he called and I opened my eyes_

 _"Youichi, what are you doing here?" I asked_

 _"Can you come with me?" he asked_

 _"Why?" I asked confused_

 _"Mikan nee-chan is looking for you" he said_

 _"Mikan?" I asked, she should know I am here and she would usually just come and find me instead of asking for me, "Ok" I said and stood up_

 _Youichi pulled me towards school and to the classroom. I opened the door and walked into the dark classroom and called, "Mikan?" but it was quiet I looked down and about to ask Youichi where is she when the sound came out, "Happy Birthday Natsume"_

 _I looked around confused, the lights turned on and I saw that everyone was in the room. Ruka walked up to me carrying his rabbit and said, "Happy Birthday Natsume"_

Mikan teleported herself to the outskirts of AAO's temporary headquarters. She closed her eyes and used her detection Alice and scanned throughout the headquarters. There are two guards at the gate but she can teleport pass them. There are more guarding inside the room where she needs to get the information. She counted all together, a total of at least 10 guards, 3 outside and 7 inside. Eight which are highly skilled but it should be easy for her. Milan teleported straight into the room and use her sleeping Alice on them, they all fell to the ground.

She reached into the drawer and grabbed the pen drive but as she was about to leave the alarm started ringing. She doors were about to burst open. She open the door to secret room she detected and walked in avoiding the guards but she detected an Alice which was somewhat familiar. She lit her palms with fire and walked towards the person. The room was old and dirty she walked up towards the cot and saw a girl about ten years old asleep in dirty clothes with cuts and bruises on her. Milan shook the girl and she sat up rubbing her eyes when she saw me she moved backwards, "Please don't hurt me" she said full of fear

"I won't hurt you" Milan replied convincing her, " What is your name?"

Her eyes were crimson red and she head short raven black hair reminding Mikan of Natsume.

"Really?" She asked, and Mikan nodded, "Aoi, my name is Hyuuga Aoi"

"Hyuuga….. Do you know Natsume?"

"You know nii-chan?" She asked

"Yes, I'll bring you to find him, ok?" Mikado asked and laid out her hand for her to get it

Aoi took it and nodded. Mikan could sense the secret door was soon going to be found so as soon as Aoi's hand touched hers she immediately teleported into the academy. They arrived at the northern forest where Persona was waiting as soon as he sensed someone he turned around and come face to face with his little sister. He ran up to Mikan and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes" she replied and handed him the pendrive, he put it into his pocket and turned to face Aoi who was hiding behind Mikan, "Who is she?" Persona asked

"Aoi, Hyuuga Aoi. Natsume's sister" Mikan replied

"You should bring her to see Uncle Kazumi first" he replied

"I know" she replied, "But I want her to have a bath first she deserves a rest, I will bring her to him later"

"Good, I'll notify him" he replied

Mikan turned towards Aoi and said, "Will have a bath first then I will bring you to see my uncle then you can see your brother, okay?" She nodded as a reply.

She was about to walk of when she turned to Persona and said, "Thank you, Rei nii" she said and he smiled a gentle smile

 _Natsume P.O.V._

 _The party was boring Ruka spent the whole time standing beside me and so did Youichi but when I asked him where is Mikan, Youichi just ran off. Halfway through the party I escaped without anyone noticing me and headed straight to my room. I lay down on the bed before I felt something beneath me. I sat up and picked it up. It was a necklace with three Alice stones. I picked up the sheet reading it under the moonlight._

 _Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't go to the party, I had something important to attend to. Anyway this is the Life Prolongnation Alice Stone, Healing Alice Stone and my Nullification Alice Atone. I hope it will help you. And my name is M.I.K.A.N. not polka dots._

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Mikan_

 _I stared at the necklace and remembered the tiny Alice Stone she made ages ago and the size of the stone now, it has a huge difference. He put the necklace on and wondered if she knew the meaning of stone exchanging._


	4. Chapter 4 Hyuuga Aoi

**Chapter 4: Hyuuga Aoi**

Mikan scanned her thumb print on the scanner and the door opened. She led Aoi to the bathroom and helped her cleaned herself. Mikan washed her hair then left her to herself to enjoy the water and went to cleaned herself up. She took of her mask and left it on the vanity. Then headed to her closet and changed into a loose t-shirt and tights then grabbed something for Aoi but as she left it on the bed she noticed Youichi. He was asleep deeply. She walked up to him and pulled the covers to cover him when he woke, he rubbed his eyes and saw Mikan, "Nee-chan, you are back " he said

"Yes, now sleep", she said and covered him

She took the clothes and brought it into the bathroom so Aoi can be changed without being seen by Youichi in case he wakes up. Mikan called, "Aoi, you should get out now, you shouldn't stay in there for too long"

"Ok" she replied and turned off the tap

Mikan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then grabbed another one to dry her hair while healing her cuts and bruises. "You look beautiful, what's your name?" she said

"Thank you, my name is Mikan, Yukihira Mikan "I replied and smiled thinking of how different the siblings are, "You are so different from your brother"

"What is he like?" she asked, "I have not seen him in ten years"

"Arrogant, quiet, cold, anti-social but he is also kind, protective and warm in the inside" Mikan said slightly blushing

"Mikan nee-san" she said and face her, "can I call you Mikan nee-san?" Aoi asked

"Sure" she replied

"Mikan nee-san" she said and asked, "Are you nii-san's girlfriend"

"No" she replied and blushing harder, she dried her hair one more round and said, "Done" and handed her some clothes, "These clothes are a little too big but we can get more for you tomorrow"

"Ok" she said and took it

Mikan headed out the room and waited for her, and she came out a few minutes later. She walked up towards Aoi quietly careful not to wake Youichi. She handed out her hand, Aoi grabbed it and Mikan teleported to the high school principal's residence. The HSP was drinking coffee and watching the news when Mikan arrived.

"Uncle Kazumi"Mikan called and he turned around

"Mikan" he said and stood up walking towards Mikan and hugged her

He looked behind Mikan and saw Aoi, "Ao you are Hyuuga Aoi" he said with his principal voice and touched her forhead, "He Alice is strong but not as strong as Natsume's. She would need training but for know its better if she wear some Alice restrainers. Mikan give her some of your weaker restrainers, it will help" he said

"Good" she replied

"As for now maybe she can stay with you and I can tell Takahashi san to prepare her room at the special stars dorm" he said

"She can't Youichi is sleeping in there and I promised her she could see her brother" she replied

"Ok, you can bring her to Natsume" HSP replied

She used her telepathy Alice to speak with him mind to mind an said, "Uncle Kazumi can you bring her to see Natsume? If I'm the one who brought her there he would ask lots of questions"

"Fine" he thought, replying to her

"If he asks say Persona saved her from one of his missions today" she replied with her Telepathy Alice, grateful

She turned to Aoi and said, "If your Natsume asked who saved you or what happen say nothing, ok? Especially nothing to do with me, ok?"

She nodded and Mikan put out her pinky finger and she hooked it with her's making a promise. Mikan smiled at her a handed her, her hands and she took it and she handed the HSP his other hands and teleported them to the special star dorms right outside Natsume's and her room. She turned to the left to where her room was and scanned he thumb print on the scanner and nodded to the HSP slightly coughing. He looked at her slightly worried and she smiled at him a reassuring smile and walked into her room. Mikan headed to the vanity and opened her jewllery box, taking out a few weak Alice restrainers and went out. She helped Aoi to put it on then said, "Good night, Aoi-chan. I will see you tomorrow"

She went back to her room and started coughing a little harder, it could not be heard by the HSP due to the soundproof walls. She took her hands away from her mouth and saw a small amount of blood on it. Mikan headed straight to the bathroom to wash it off her hands. Then headed to the bed where Youichi was asleep soundly and lay down next to her.

 _Natsume P.O.V._

 _I have been lying in bed staring out the window all night thinking about Mikan not able to sleep. I wondered what was so important that she did not participate in the party that had many food and her favoirite Howalons. The door bell rang and I just lay there ignoring the sound, not wanting to open the door but it rang again, I sighed and got of bed. Maybe its Mikan, I thought._

 _I opened the door and came face to face with a blond man with light blue eyes, it was the High School Principal. "High School Principal" I called_

 _"Can we come in?" HSP asked_

 _'We?' I thought but stepped aside and let him walk in_

 _A girl walked in a ran straight towards me and called, "Nii-san" and hugged me_

 _'Nii-san?" I thought, "Aoi?" I asked and she let go so I could see her face clearly, her crimson red eyes just like mine_

 _"Aoi" I called and hugged her tightly_

 _My sister is with me after years of searching she is now in front of me. I could feel the tears about to fall. I let her go and turned towards the HSP. "How?"_

 _"Persona found her on one of his missions last. She was kept in an AAO headquarters" he replied_

 _I looked down and checked Aoi for injuries. "She is fine, we have sent for her to be healed before bringing her here" he said and I sighed_

 _"Bring her to Shiki tomorrow and we will enroll her into Alice Academy, she will join you at Special Abilities class" he said and stood up from where he was seated, " She will stay with you for the night, her room would be prepared tomorrow and you can bring her to Central Town to buy some necessities."_

 _He walked passed me and to the door, "Thank you" I said_

 _"Thank the person who saved her" he said and left_

 _I knelt down and asked her, "Are you okay, what happened…." and more questions but she replied she was ok and ignored the other questions. She started yawning and I said, "You should rest, I'm sure you are tired. She nodded and I led her to my bed and tucked her, she fell asleep as soon as she lay down. I could see she was wearing a few restrainers but not as many as I did so she should be fine. I pulled the covers and covered her before heading to the couch and slept. 'It is the best birthday he ever got but it would be better if Mikan we here' he thought before falling asleep_


End file.
